Forbidden Love
by kolerae
Summary: Opposites attract. Truth. Falling for the enemy. Truth. What happens when Caroline Forbes has been secretly dating Klaus for months and her friends find out? What happens when the supposed dead Salvatore Sister returns a few months before and has been friends with Klaus the past 145 years? Just read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!

This is a totally random Klaroline story.

Just so you all know the background...Starr Salvatore is Damon's sister and Stefan's twin. She's older by 2 minutes roughly. She died 2 years before Stefan and they both thought she was dead. Little did they know she kept and eye on them and has been friends with Klaus this entire time. She's currently staying with the Mikaelsons.

Finn, Esther, and Mikael are all dead. Elena is not a vampire because I started this before the season 3 finale.

Kol has a crush on Starr, but she hates him. She's half the reason he was daggered. She loves Nik, Elijah, and Rebekah though and her and Caroline have become great friends. She hates Elena and Tyler. She's closest with Damon out of the 2 boys.

Caroline and Klaus have been dating secretly for a few months now and this starts with her telling Elena. Some of it is OOC, so I apologize. I will probably post some flashbacks at some point too, so you can see how their relationship developed.

Hope You Enjoy! Xoxo Nikki!

CAROLINE'S P.O.V.

"Caroline! How could you? You've been seeing him behind everyone's backs for months now? He tried to kill me and Damon! He messed up Stefan..."

"You don't get it Elena! It wasn't just hey let's pretend you didn't do all of those things. It took me forever to even talk to him, but once I did, I realized that there was something in him that..."

"No. Don't even try defending him to me!"

"Elena, he made me feel safe and loved, when my best friend in the entire world was to wrapped up in her own problems to even realize that I was broken to the core. I mean, really Elena, my dad died and you just wouldn't shut up about the Salvatore boys. Make your decision between them and then come judge me about my actions and who I want to be with."

Elena looked shocked. Like what I had said to her was a lie, but it wasn't. I looked over at Bonnie, who hadn't moved since I said the words "I need to tell you something."

"Do you love him?" I heard Elena whisper.

"How could you even ask me that? Do you really think I would be here if I didn't?"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Bonnie." I turned from Elena and Bonnie to the front door and walked out. I have to admit, telling them made me feel better. I jumped into my car and drove off.

I arrived back at Klaus' mansion nearly 20 minutes after leaving. I didn't even knock anymore, it was just habit to walk right in now.

"Hey Caroline!" I heard Kol yell from across the room. I smiled and waved and then started walking up the stairs. I was unbuttoning my coat on the way up. I arrived to the last door on the right and stormed into Klaus' room.

"That hypocrytical slut! She had no right!" I plopped down on his bed and practically threw myself across it.

"I assume you're talking about.."

"Elena? Yes. Ugh! All she has done for months now is sit there and say, "Stefan's such a jerk. I can't decide between the brothers. I have so many problems in my life." The last part I did in a really annoying voice.

Klaus just sat there staring at me like I had escaped the looney bin.

"Sorry. I'm going off like a crazy person and haven't even said hi yet. Hi."

He laughed at me then said "Hi" back.

"What are you doing?" I said while trying to peek at what he was drawing.

"Nothing. Now I think you need something to drink. Let's go downstairs and try..not to kill anybody. K?"

I half smiled and responded "K."

"So I hear you've joined Team I hate Elena." Rebekah said while barely looking up from the magazine she was reading. Starr was sitting on the chair next to her, playing on her phone.

"Yes, at the moment I am." I walked over hand-in-hand with Klaus to the bar. He poured me a glass of Bourban and then himself one. I sat down on top of the counter.

"What happened with Elena?" Elijah said while walking in the room.

"I went over to her house. Told her I was seeing Klaus and she went off about how I was a terrible best friend. I snapped back about her being a terrible best friend because when my dad died, she just wouldn't shut up about the damn Salvatore boys."

Klaus seemed rather pleased.

"Hey!" Starr yelled, not even looking up from her phone.

"Sorry."

"I don't care, it's just if I don't defend them, they get crabby." I laughed and Nik smiled. And then I continued.

"And then told her she could start judging me right after she stopped being a little tramp and made her decision between the boys. Bitch"

Kol jumped in right after I called her a bicth. "So, you 2 have been going out for months now?"

Klaus, Rebekah, Starr, Elijah, and I all gave him dirty looks. "What?" he responded.

"God, you're a moron." Starr said, shaking her head at him.

Klaus just shook his head at him. Hard to believe he was related to Klaus and Elijah, at all. I guess Rebekah too. She's been nicer lately.

"So just out of plain curiosity, why does everyone call you Starr? Your name is Sophia right?" I asked Starr.

"Yep. Sophia Starr Salvatore. I know three S's. Anyways, my mother used to call me her little star. Once she died, I just started going by it. Besides I liked the name Starr better anyways." I nodded. Just then my phone buzzed. I grabbed it out of my pocket and saw

_Damon_acrosss the screen. I pressed ignore, knowing what it was going to be about. Then my phone was filling up with texts and voicemails. All of them about Klaus.

I texted my mom really fast and told her I wasn't going to be home tonight. She responded K and I got a text from Elena. I opened it and it was her ranting even more about me being a bad best friend. I got so angry I threw my phone at the wall and jumped off the counter. I drank the glass of bourban and stormed up the stairs.

"Ah, such an angel." Klaus said as he hopped off of the counter.

"I heard that!" Everyone snickered.

I went into Klaus' room again and collapsed on the bed. He came up on the other side and sat down.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." I said as I buried my head into his large amount of pillows. He smiled and then pulled me up.

"Are you staying here again tonight?" I heard him ask. I nodded and then buried myself in his arms. For the first time all day, I felt safe. I felt happy.

I jumped up and ran over to my duffle bag in the bottom of his closet. I pulled out little blue shorts and black tank top. I threw them on and went to brush my teeth. I came out and Klaus was already in just his boxers. I threw my hair up in a bun and climbed into bed.

"You know, now that people know we're dating, you can take your stuff out of the suitcase and hang it up?"

"Ya. I will tomorrow. I'm really tired."

He crawled into bed next to me and I rested my head on his chest. He put his arm around me.

"I love you." I whispered to him and he said "I love you" back to me. Next thing I know my eyes are shutting and I'm asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 is Coming!

Hey Guys!

Since I've gotten to 5 follows on this story, I will be continuing it! Next chapter will be up tonight. I don't think it's a very long one, but I'll make up for it in Chapter 3!

THANK YOU!

Xoxo Nikki!


	3. She Could Do More Damage

NEXT DAY-CAROLINE'S P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning and Klaus was sitting over by the window, sketching. He looked perfect and on some weird level, it made me glad I had chosen him over my friends. I know that sounded weird. You know the expression Hos before Bros or Buds before Studs, it wasn't true. It should be whoever makes you feel good at that moment.

I twisted my body up and slowly sat up. Klaus looked over at me and smiled and I smiled back.

"Morning." He whispered. "Morning."

I stood up and walked over to him. We kissed and then I started walking over to the closet.

"How did you sleep?" I asked him.

"Honestly, not very good. You kind of box in your sleep."

"Hey!" I turned around and yelled.

"What? You asked I answered. But, by the looks of it, you slept great."

"Yes, I did. Your bed is seriously like heaven." I reached into the bottom of his closet again and pulled out my bag. I started pulling things out of it and laying them on the bed. I put all of the shorts in a pile, all of my t-shirts in a pile, etc.

I went into his closet and pulled out the extra hangers in the back and hung all of my stuff up.

"How warm is it supposed to be today?" I yelled from the back of the closet.

"Warm-ish. Like the 60s."

"Ok." I grabbed black skinney jeans and a flowy white tank top. I also grabbed my red cardigan and 2-inch red heels. I changed and then brushed my teeth and hair. I decided to just leave it straight today. I went over to my purse, which was a Mulberry Black Leather Satchel Handbag, and picked my phone up. _27 messages 13 voicemails._ Then I looked at the time. I only had 10 minutes to get to school. I turned to Klaus and said "You're driving me to school."

"What? Why?"

"Your car is faster than mine. So get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." I grabbed my purse and my school bag, which was a Terracotta colored Madison Leather Flap Carryall bag. I grabbed my cheer uniform off of the hanger and darted downstairs. Klaus was still brushing his teeth.

"Hey Caroline!" The 3 siblings and Starr said at the same time.

"Hey."

I grabbed the bourban bottle and poured myself a glass and downed it.

"Starr, don't you have school? And you too Kol?"

"Yeah. Don't feel like going." They both responded. Klaus was coming down the stairs, so I ran to the front door.

"Bye Caroline, Bye Nik!" Kol shouted from over in the corner of the room.

Klaus rolled his eyes and yelled bye back to him. We hopped in the car and we were off. We arrived to the school with nearly 2 minutes to spare. I put my head in my hands and whispered "God, please don't let me kill anyone today." Klaus laughed.

I started getting out of the car.

"What no goodbye kiss?" Klaus said with a sad-ish look on his face.

"Come on." He opened up his door and got out. Everyone was staring, including Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Stefan.

"Now we kiss." I leaned in and kissed him and then the school bell rang. "Saved by the bell."

"I love you." He whispered and I whispered "I love you back." He hopped in his car and I walked into the school. Still everyone was staring. I went and put my school bag, purse, and uniform in my locker. I grabbed out my History book and my phone.

Klaus texted me and said to meet him outside at lunch. I smiled and then shoved my phone into my pocket. I went back to my locker after class and repeated these steps the next 2 hours. I went to my locker after 3rd hour and put my books away. I grabbed my purse out went outside. Sure enough, there was Klaus' car in the parking lot. I walked over to it and we sat on the back of his car.

"How was school?" He asked.

"Fine. Boring, but fine." He handed me a lunch and I responded "Thanks." We sat there and talked. It was nice not having to sneak around.

"Any chance you want to ditch the rest of the day?" He asked me.

"Definitly." I grabbed my bag and we got into his car. Once again, everyone was staring.

"What do you wanna do?"

"This is gonna sound really lame, but can we go shopping?"

Klaus smiled and simply said "Yes."

We went into COACH and I must've dropped at least $3,000. Then we went to a few other stores, like Love Culture, Forever 21, and Victoria's Secret. Total I spent $3599.99. Not including the ring that Klaus had gotten for me. No, it wasn't an engagement ring. It was more like a promise ring. It was a 14K White Gold band with 12 Mint colored stones. It was shaped like inifinity symbol.

We arrived back at Klaus' mansion and we grabbed all of the bags out of the backseat. There must've been 15 bags and 8 shoe boxes. Plus the dress bag hanging up. It was a beautiful dress. It was a floor-length, lime green dress with gold straps framing the bust.

We entered the house and Rebekah and Starr had gone shopping as well because there were bags all over. I mean nearly half of the living room was covered.

"Hey." They said before looking up. When they lifted their heads, they almost looked suprised at the amount of stuff I had gotten.

"Hey guys." I responded. Klaus and I carried everything upstairs and I laid everything out on the bed. I had gotten 2 thigh length dresses, the green floor length dress, 2 bra-and-underwear sets, 1 black lace romper, 1 pair of coral-colored skinney jeans, 1 pair of black skinney jeans, 3 caridgans, 1 white leather jacket and 1 blue leather jacket, 2 mini skirts, 6 tank tops in different colors, 1 bustier top, 4 pairs of high heels, 3 pairs of ankle booties, 1 pair of gold wedges, 1 black and silver trench coat, and 9 purses.

I know it seemed like a crazy amount of money, but before my dad died, he told me to take the money he left me and spend it on whatever made me happy. Shopping. Shopping made me happy.

"What are you planning on doing with all of that stuff? Are you even going to wear it?" Klaus asked as he looked down at the bed of stuff.

"I plan on taking it home and yes I'm going to wear it."

"Or you could just leave it here. I mean you've been spending most of you're time here anyways."

"Well then it's staying here." Rebekah had come in the room seconds later to look at the stuff I had gotten.

"You have good taste." She said while she was looking down at the thigh-length dresses.

I smiled and then said "Thank You." I grabbed the green dress off of the bed and hung it on the back of the door. I took the shoes out of their boxes and put them on the shoe shelves in the back of the closet. Klaus only had like 5 pairs of shoes anyways. I hung the rest of the clothes up and put the purses in the drawers under the shoe shelves.

By the time I had gotten back to his room all of the clothes bags and shoe boxes were gone. I looked down at the beautiful ring on my finger and smiled. I then realized my purse I had been using for the past couple of weeks was still in the car. Just as I walked out the door to grab it, Elijah had arrived.

"Hi Elijah." I said as I stood back up from bending down into the bottom of the passenger seat.

"Hello Caroline." He said politely. We walked into the house together and I sat down next to Klaus on the couch.

"Oh No." Klaus said right after I sat down.

"What?"

"Elena's here."

"Oh."

"You could go upstairs, love. I'm sure Rebekah or Starr would love to kick her out." Rebekah and Starr each smiled.

"Oh no. If anyone's kicking her out it's gonna be me." I said as I got off of the couch. Then Rebekah and Starr kept smiling and stood up and walked over to the window.

"I'm sure she could do more damage than us as of right now anyways." I walked out the front door and over to Elena.


	4. Have A Nice Day

**Hey Guys! Thank You so Much for Following, Favoriting, and Reviewing! I love reviews!**

**Speaking of...I need ideas foor future chapters, so what do you think should happen? I have the next 2 chapters done, and something HUGE is happening. But where do you want this to go? Who do you want together? Review Guys!**

**Xoxo,**

**Nikki**

"Caroline."

"Elena."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Oh you wanna talk now? Because last I checked all you wanted to do was criticize."

"Care-"

"Save it Elena. I don't care anymore."

"So this is how it ends. A 15 year friendship that survived 3 dead parents, 4 absentee parents, shoplifting, jailtime, and we can't survive one boy."

"Not one boy, Elena. My boy. And the fact that you wouldn't even ask me how I was doing after my dad died. How long do you plan on being here because I'm pretty sure I could go on for hours."

Elena then looked down at my ring finger and saw the ring.

"Are you engaged to him?"

"What if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

Elena just froze.

"Ladies and Gentleman, for the first time _ever_, Elena Gilbert is speechless."

I heard Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Starr and Kol laugh in the house.

"I know that you have been talking shit about me the past few months Elena. Ever since I called you a tramp, to your face. You think you're this shining example of how every person should be. When really all you are is a liar and a whore." I turned my back and took one step forward and then...

"You know last night, you told me you didn't even love him."

The next thing I know, I full force bitch slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare twist my words around to make yourself feel like you're not backstabbing, two-faced bitch, Elena. Because you are and you know it."I heard Nik tell Starr to come out here and kick Elena out before someone was killed. Starr walked out.

"Oh, great. Not you too." Elena mumbled. Starr tilted her head and smiled. Then punched her in the nose.

"Have a nice day." We both walked back into the house. Starr went straight back to the living room and I slid down to the floor. Slapping her felt good. No, great. I stood back up and walked into the living room.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Kol said. I just smiled and then sat down.

"Oh." Starr said in a sad voice holding the bottom of her shirt in her hands.

"What?" I asked.

"I got blood on my new shirt." I love Shoes, Booze, and Boys with Tattoos. She looked really sad. I laughed and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"How did it feel to just...slap her?" Rebekah asked.

"Suprisingly great."

"You know I liked the telling her off best." Kol said.

"Really? I liked the name-calling and the speechless joke, and the slap best." Rebekah said as if my life was a TV show and she was watching a re-run.

Klaus just sat there and appeared to be shocked on how I went off on her.

"I would ask you how you liked punching her, but it's not the first time." I said to Starr. She shrugged.

"I'm gonna go work out." I ran upstairs and changed into my workout clothes, my top by the way, totally cute. It said Train like a Beast. Look Like A Beauty. I got done adjusting myself and then went downstairs and over to their gym. Klaus came in as I started beating the crap out of a punching bag.

I heard my phone buzzing and walked over to it.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Bonnie whispered.

"I take it Elena called you."

"Mhm."

"And now you're going to go off on me too."

"No. For once, I agree with you over Elena."

"Oh. That's great. But, I'm right in the middle of something. Can I call you back later?"

"Ya and I'd watch your back for the Salvatore boys. Once they hear what you said.."

"Don't worry about me, ok?"

"K." I ended the call.

"That was some fight out there." Klaus said as he left the doorway and entered the gym."

"Well, she had it coming."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"No, your not. I can tell when your lying, Caroline and now is one of those times."

"A. No you can't and B.." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Did you really say you didn't love me?"

"No! Of course not. She asked me if I loved you, but I didn't feel that is was necassary to explain myself to someone who was going to freak no matter what I said. I said goodbye to Bonnie and left. Apparantly she took that as a no and decided to drag that in to the fight."

"Oh. And just for the record nice slap and joke about her never shutting up."

"Haha. She's not the same girl anymore. I mean there's a part of me that wants to understand, but at the same time, I just don't care anymore. Does that make me a bad person?"

"No. Of course not. It means you're a good person for even considering being her friend after the things she said."

"I said some terrible things to her to though."

"Maybe, but you said them to her face, you didn't go and tell all of Mystic Falls."

"True, but I'm sure it will be around town by tomorrow. Ughh."

"What?"

"Salvatores."

"I would offer to take care of them, but based off of what you said to Elena, I kinda wanna here what you have to say to them."

"Haha." We both left the gym area and went upstairs. Klaus opened up the front door and Rebekah, Elijah, Starr, and Kol all entered the room.

"Can we help you?" Rebekah asked stepping towards the door. They didn't realize Starr was there.

"No you can't. But she can." Damon said pointing to me.

"What can I do for you?"

"What did you say to her?"

"Only the truth." At this point we were practically touching. "That she's a lying, backstabbing, whore."

As I finished the word whore, Stefan was on top of me. Klaus got him off of me and Kol went for Damon. Stefan jabbed a small piece of wood into my leg.

"Dammit boys." Starr whispered and grabbed them both.

"Starr?" They both said.

"Look at me. Both of you. I know you love this girl, for some unknown reason, but what did I tell you about fighting like this for her?"

"Not to try and kill someone because they make some snarky remark."

"Good. Now listen to that." She was always able to calm them down somehow.

"I love you both, but seriously all of this over that. Just for the record, I punched her too." She threw them both outside.

"Have a nice day." Rebekah said mocking Starr, while closing the door. Within the next 2 minutes their car drove away.

"Are you ok?" Klaus asked me.

"I'm fine" I said as I pulled the stake out of my leg.

"I'm gonna go wash the blood off of myself." I said as Klaus picked me up.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't fall down the stairs."

We got to the top of the stairs and I walked to his room. I went into his bathroom and washed the blood off of my hands and took off the clothes I was wearing and threw on gray sweatpants that came to just below the knee. They had the number 23 on my right hip. I also put on my blue tank top and gray zip-up hoodie on over it, with blue and black ankle socks and put my hair up in a ponytail.

Klaus just put on a different shirt, seeing as how his had some of my blood on it. I went and sat on his bed and he came up with a cup of blood for both of us.

"Thanks." He smiled and sat down next to me. I drank it right down, as did he. I snuggled up next to him. The left side of my body was down to the mattress, and his arm was across my waist. My head was in bewteen his shoulder and neck.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"Not kicking me out on my butt when it seemed like I was a total nut-job. A normal guy would've."

"Well 1, you are a nut-job and 2, it just so happens I'm not a normal guy."

I smiled and then he kissed my forehead. I had fallen asleep and apparently so had he. I woke up a few hours later and he was sound asleep in the same position he was when we fell asleep. I didn't want to wake him up, so I just laid there. I snuggled closer to him and smiled. This is what it felt like. Love. Happiness. It was weird, but good. Very good. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

**Sorry if you didn't like the fight! I just needed to slightly establish a start for the Salvatore siblings relationship. I personally loved writing Elena getting yelled at! What did you think? Also, I know Elena talking crap seems a little OOC, but I needed to add that too. So, sorry if some is OOC, but with all of these characters, it will be a little OOC.**


	5. NEED HELP! Plus a snippet of Chap 4

**HEY GUYS!**

**Listen, I love all of your reviews, but I need ideas as well. I have the next few chapters done, but after that I'm not sure.**

**Who do you want together? What do you want to happen? **

**Please! Please! Please! Answer this, and I can continue for a while. If I don't get any ideas this story will end at Chapter 10. **

**So PLEASE. I love writing this story and would hate to end it, I just don't want to bore you either. Please answer the 2 questions above and it can continue! **

**By the way, below is a snippet of next chapter! Hope you are excited!**

**Xoxo,**

**Nikki**

CAROLINE'S POV

"Code Red. Code Red. This is not a drill." The principal announced over the intercom. The student had another gun. That was probably normal bullets. Who was he and why was he shooting up the school? Bonnie was grabbed by another student and yanked outside. I heard another shot go off. I managed to get into the library, even though it wasn't safe there. I couldn't get the bullet out. It was to far in. I used my vampire-hearing to listen outside.

I heard Bonnie run over to Tyler and Matt. "Somebody's got a gun inside and they're shooting. I think they have both normal and wooden bullets. Caroline?"

"Where's Caroline?" Matt asked.

"I don't know she was next to me and she saw the gun and jumped in front of me. I was dragged out before I could get to her."

Then I heard Klaus, Kol, Damon, and Stefan come up. Bonnie explained to them what happened and they all ran into the building.


	6. Crashed

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry it's taken me a while to update, it will be a little longer. **

**My computer crashed yesterday and I lost everything. **

**All of my stories are gone.**

**I now really need ideas or next chapter will be the last.**

**Sorry guys :/**

**Xoxo,**

**Nikki**


	7. Code Red

**Sorry if this chapter is a little confusing, once you find out a little more next chapter it will make sense. **

**Xoxo,**

**Nikki**

I didn't wake up 'til noon the next morning. Klaus was downstairs with his siblings, which inclueded Starr. I could hear them talking about Elena and the Salvatores. I was still sleepy, but their voices kept me up.

"You know there are people trying to sleep here!" I yelled. The next thing I knew, Klaus was standing there.

"Sorry about that, love. How did you sleep?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Good."

"What are you doing today?" I asked him.

"Not sure. I would spend it with my girlfriend, but I hear she's headed back to the looney bin."

"Oh well that sucks." I got out of the bed and walked over to the chair he was sitting in and started to climb on his lap, "Because I hear that girlfriend was going to treat you very nicely today."

"Really? I guess that could always just wait then." He said as we kissed.

"Klaus s-stop. Not with your si-siblings in the house!" I squealed as he wrapped his hands securely around my waist.

"Why….not. They can't…hear." He said between kisses.

"Yes! The vampires can!" We heard Rebekah, Starr, Kol, and Elijah yell. We both started laughing.

"I have to go home anyways. I can't keep staying here."

"Really, it's no bother, love."

"Maybe not to you, but my mom needs me."

"Oh ok then. Can I at least drive you?"

"Sure." I got off his lap and walked into the closet. I heard my phone buzz and ran over to it.

"Great."

"What?"

"School. I totally forgot about. I guess if I leave in the next 10 minutes I can make it to the last 3 hours."

"Ok. Get dressed and I'll take you."

"OK." I walked back into the closet and grabbed a mid-thigh length, apple red dress. It had loose sleeves that came down to just above my elbow. It was loose at the top and came in right below my rib-cage, then got loose again. I put on gold 3-inch heels, a gold bracelet, and red/blue/gold colored dangled earrings. I grabbed an aqua blue clutch and stuck my phone in it.

I put on peach lip gloss and gold eyeshadow. I already had my daylight ring on and brushed my teeth. I waved my hair and was good to go. Klaus was aready downstairs talking to Rebekah. I darted down the stairs and Klaus followed me out the door.

We arrived to the school and I kissed Klaus goodbye. I got out of the car and walked into the school. I put my bag in my locker and got my books out. Lunch just ended, so I went into 5th Hour. After 5th Hour was over, everyone headed to their lockers, just as the football team was leaving to the game.

Next thing I know there's a student with a gun aimed through the glass door, my locker was next to. He pulled the trigger and I jumped in front of Bonnie. I got hit in my chest. It was a wooden bullet. Obviously this kid, didn't like vampires.

"Code Red. Code Red. This is not a drill." The principal announced over the intercom. The student had another gun. That was probably normal bullets. Who was he and why was he shooting up the school? Bonnie was grabbed by another student and yanked outside. I heard another shot go off. I managed to get into the library, even though it wasn't safe there. I couldn't get the bullet out. It was to far in. I used my vampire-hearing to listen outside.

I heard Bonnie run over to Tyler and Matt. "Somebody's got a gun inside and they're shooting. I think they have both normal and wooden bullets. Caroline?"

"Where's Caroline?" Matt asked.

"I don't know she was next to me and she saw the gun and jumped in front of me. I was dragged out before I could get to her."

Then I heard Klaus, Kol, Damon, and Stefan come up. Bonnie explained to them what happened and they all ran into the building.

**KLAUS' P.O.V.**

I ran into the school after hearing Caroline had been shot. Damon ran in after Elena and Stefan ran in after Jeremy. I smelt blood on the floor and went over to it. It was Caroline's. That was all there was though. There was no trail.

"Caroline?" I whispered and then listened with my vampire hearing. I heard something and went after it. It was only Stefan and Jeremy. Where was she?

"Starr's missing too. Damon and Kol are looking for her. If you find her..." Stefan started. I nodded.

**CAROLINE'S P.O.V.**

I tried pulling the bullet out again, but I couldn't. I heard the library door open and started to panic. I couldn't move the bullet made me loose to much blood.

"Klaus?" I whispered. The shadow got closer and someone came around the corner.


	8. Do You Want This to Continue?

WOW! Sorry it's been so long! My computer crashed again. PLEASE give me storylines! I need your help! I wanna give you what you want! If I get any ideas, I will continue this story 3

Much Love,

Nikki


End file.
